Si tu no vuelves
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Milo y Mu xD


**SI TU NO VUELVES**

Ya habian pasado meses desde que el carnero se habia ido del santuario... desde que con el corazón destrozado se fue en busca de un amor sincero... un amor verdadero que no le dio el Escorpion...

- Todo... fue mi culpa... – un pequeño sollozo se escuchaba en la octava casa, desde los rincones mas oscuros...

Milo de Escorpion se ociltaba entre esas sombras para que nadie viera su patética situación... Shura, Aioria y hasta Camus... que son sus verdaderos amigos... que han ido a visitarlo... no han hallado respuesta... masque un LARGENSE!... o un sollozo por respuesta... algo que a los tres preocupaba... mas que no daban micha importancia...

Milo se encontraba recostado en su cama... con ojeras provocadas por el mal sueño... y todo despeinado... con señas de haber llorado... y mucho... 

- Perdoname Mu... no quise... no... yo...- rompio en llano de nueva cuenta... mientras que avrazaba una almohada que ya estaba empapada de sus lagrimas...

**Si tu no vuelves, se secaràn todos los mares  
y esperaré sin ti  
tapiado al fondo de algun recuerdo**

Calmandose un poco el escorpion... recordo la vez que conocio a Mu... esa vez que llego el al santuario y que Mu ya ocupaba su lugar como caballero... ya era el guardian de la primera casa... a el... todavía ale faltaba pasar la ultima prueba... la danza del escorpion...

Unas turquesas radiantes ... curiosas y con ese brillo de sensualidad que las caracterizaba... estaban entrando en el templo de el Carnero blanco... Milo... con su cabello azul y su piel morena por el sol de Grecia... iba acompañado de su maestra Perséfone... para presentar sus respetos a el Patriarca y de paso presentarse ante el como el pupilo de la casa del Escorpion Celeste...

- Guardian de la casa de Aries... pedimos permiso para pasar por tu templo...  
- Señorita Persefone... Caballero dorado de Escorpion... adelante... –  
- Pequeño Mu... me alegra que ya estés a cargo de tu casa...  
- Oh...es un honor que usted me lo diga... veo que trae a su siguiente discípulo... ¿el si se quedara con la armadura...?  
- Espero que si... ya vez lo que paso con los otros dos...  
- Oh que si no... vaya... pobres... – Amazona y el guardian sonrieron al ver la cara de susto de Milo... ahí... ahí se cruzaron las miradas por primera vez... las esmeraldas de Mu y las turquesas de Milo...

Milo apreto sus ojos... m ientras que escondia su rostro lloroso contra la almohada... recordar su mirada... sus brillantes esmeraldas...

- Mu...

**Si tu no vuelves, mi voluntad se harà pequeña  
me quedaré aquì  
junto a mi perro espiando horizontes...**

Milo el Escorpion Celeste... conocido como el caballero mas seductor de todo el santuario... alq eu no se le negaba nada... al que n adie se le resistia... al que nada le pasaba... mas que... una cosa ... dolor por la ausencia de unas cristalinas esmeraldas que lo tenían... ¿enamorado?...

- Mu... regresa... Mu... perdoname... yo...- ya no pudo continuar... la almohada no lo ayudaba... y el nudo en la gaganta menos...

**Si tu no vuelves, no quedaràn màs que desiertos  
y escucharé por si  
algun latido le queda a esta tierra  
que era tan serena cuando me querias  
habia un perfume fresco que yo respiraba  
era tan bonito, era asì de grande, y no tenia fin...**

Ya era demasiado... Milo no soportaba la idea de perder a Mu... uno de esos dias que ya no soportaba las ganas de ir con el patriarca a preguntarle por su discípulo... fue camunando lentamente desde Escorpio hasta el templo de el Patriarca... obviamente tenia que pasar por Capricornio y Acuario... donde dos de sus amigos lo interrogarian... pero simplemente pidio permiso sin responder... Afrodita hasta lo acompaño... sinceramente estaba pesimo, esas ojeras no lo ayudaban, estaba mal cuidado su cabello... extraño en el vanidoso escorpion... realmente extrañaba al carnero... 

Cuando entraron al templo de Shion , este los recibio con su habitual cariño hacia ellos, después de Hades y de soportar junto con el el castigo de los dioses... quien no los trataría con cariño...

- Milo... Afrodita ... ¿qué les trae por aquí?... diganme...  
- ... – Afrodita guardi silencio solo mirando a Milo y Shion sonrió al saber de que se trataba...  
- Su exclencia... yo vengo... pues...- Milo comenzo a dudar... su orgullo ya le reclamaba que no lo hiciera pero el dolor era mas dominante...  
- No me digas nada Milo... se a lo que vienes... y te tengo noticias... el ni tiene planeado regresar ... – Shion lo vio tristemente por que habia sentido el cosmos oprimido de Milo y ahora... que venia esperanzado... ya se estaba entristeciendo...  
- ... – Se quedo mas que sorprendido... no el por que Shion supiera lo que iba a preguntar... si no que... el... Mu... no pensaba regresar... el no pensaba perdonarlo... callo de rodillas frente a Shion... Afrodita se acerco... pero Shion le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera... Milo se levanto y salio corriendo de ahí... tanto shion como Afrodita suspiraron...  
- Señor...  
- Lo se... le he mentido... pero así me lo ha pedido Mu...  
- Si...  
- Ve... y cuidalo... solo que el no se de cuenta... ¿si?   
- A la orden..- una reverencia y salio tras el escorpion

**Y cada noche vendrà una estrella a hacerme compañia  
que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay  
dime amor, amor, amor...estoy aquì, ¿no ves?**

Era ya la tarde... se habia puesto a caminar por... quien sabe donde... y habia llegado a la playa... en si a un risco de ella... _Y si me lanzo... ¿me mataria... perderia mi inútil vida? ... No... Shion no lo permitiria ... sabe que con mi cosmos tan perturbado haria cualquier tontería... y en lugar de atravesarme con esas cosas... caeria en mi cama... _

Dejo de pensar cuando el sol comenzo a meterse... sonrió al recordar lo que le gustaban a Mu contemplar esos atardeceres... si mucho calor... sin mucho frio... colores rojizos... Milo traia puesta su armadurta de caballero de oro... a pesar de todo que no la cuidaba aun brillaba ante el sol que se despedia... su capa... ondeandose por el viento del crepúsculo... sabia que si Mu llegaba a verlo así... lo regañaria por la armadura... y sonrió dejando caer una lagrima ... una de tantas mas...

- Si... estarias regañándome con tu mirada dura...para después cambiarla por una sonrisa... y un beso... después yo... te haria el amor... Mu... regresa... te... te extraño... perdoname...- volvio a caer de rodillas en ese risco...mientras que el sol terminaba ocultándose... junto con su ultima esperanza de volver a verlo...

**Si no vuelves no habrà vida no sé lo que haré..  
Si tu no vuelves, no habrà esperanza ni habrà nada   
caminaré sin ti, con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia..**


End file.
